John ONO
by BlowMeDestiel
Summary: A fan runs into John backstage, and things heat up in the bathroom.


Alla's and John's eyes met backstage, their gaze held for a brief second, interrupted by Liam's rough shoving, pushing John along the empty corridor. Alla stood by herself, watching Liam manhandle John to his dressing room. Before disappearing out of sight, Johns shiny green eyes shot back to Alla as he flashed her a dazzling smile, leaving her weak at the knees.

Falling back to reality, Alla continued her way to the ladies. She couldn't believe she was at a Jedward concert, her first one. She wasn't the biggest fan and felt she was a little bit old to like them, after all she was 19.

But when she won two tickets including backstage passes off the radio, her stomach done summersaults, making her feel physically sick. She has seen them both on T.V a few times, never admitting to anyone her fantasies about John. No one could believe she knew the difference, but something about John just made her skin tingle.

It was the first time all evening she had seen either of them, apart from the concert, and she was beginning to lose faith on meeting them as it was the end of night, but she hadn't expected to run into John.

Feeling slightly ashamed he had made her wet, she made her way to the toilet.

As Alla pushed open the ladies door, a strong hand grabbed her from behind, causing her to let out a cry of surprise. The mystery person forcefully pushed her further into the toilets, the fear making Alla excited.

Alla could feel the strong, muscular arms wrap around her, and for a strange reason she felt safe.

The toned arms swung Alla round to face them, leaving her gasping for air. It was John.

In the dingy, dirty toilets, Alla and John kissed briefly, but it was hot, needy kiss. John desperately lead Alla into a cubical, and suggested she kissed that way a bit lower. Even as she slowly descended to her knees, his hands were at his zipper. Johns pants slide down to just above the knee and his rather large cock was suddenly in her warm, wet mouth. She sucked him eagerly, using her tongue under the head of his penis.

John groaned lowly, but kept still, he relished the tease of Alla's control. After a few seconds, he heard a quiet noise above the subtle sucking and heavy breathing. A quick glance down revealed that her right hand has slid up her own smooth thigh and is now supplying herself with two fingers. John quickly told Alla to stand and turn around - he couldn't wait anymore. Although Alla was reluctant to remove him from her mouth, she stood up hurriedly. Another fiery, urgent kiss before she turned her back to him.

He bent her over so aggressively that she nearly lost her balance on her heels. She grabbed the edge of the toilet to balance herself, and her pants fell around her ankles. Alla's dress came up around her waist and seconds later she could feel the head of his cock taunting her moist lips from behind.

Forcefully, and maybe a touch painfully, he slipped himself slowly into Alla. They both stifled moans as he presses against the end of her. He was easily the largest she'd ever had. She'd been surprised, but too distracted by the enjoyable pain to take notice. John didn't want to cum too quickly, so he didn't thrust straight away.

His right hand roamed all over Alla's body, groping her graceful muscles and fondling with her right breast before returning to its place on her hip. His other hand made it way over her taut belly and carried on downwards, smiling to himself when he heard Alla's grateful groans. John's index finger was quickly moistened as he slide it tantalizingly over her favorite spot rhythmically.

Not being able to wait any longer, he began to thrust in and out of her tense, wet body. Alla's whimpers turned to low cries, and John tugged on her hair to silence her, which nearly had the opposite effect. Clearly, he didn't realize how rough she liked it. He fucked her a little bit faster, causing her just the right amount of pain. Alla tried so hard to keep quiet and succeeded for only a minute, but eventually her breathing got noticeably louder.

In another effort to mute her, John free hand rushed to her breast and squeezed her nipple savagely. The pain is enormous and prompted her incredible orgasm. Alla gasped, but was unable to exhale, he had taken the breath out of her. John didn't release her nipple, and struggled to continue thrusting against her trembling, wet body as she came. She managed to quietly regain her breath and whispered seductively to him, "Please… fuck me harder." John passionately complied. He was as hard as he's ever been as far as he could remember.

He pounded her viciously and could see that this is what she'd been desperately craving. Looking down at her toned, slender legs wrapped in petite black heels almost sends him over the edge. Caressing her fantastic breasts is what tipped him over, as he gave an almighty cry before cumming over her back.

After that night Alla never saw John again, but she didn't care, she felt blissfully happy. She never told a soul about her encounter with him, she didn't want to ruin what she'd had. Occasionally she would glimpse them on the T.V and grin stupidly to herself, leading her own hand over her stomach, reminiscing on that passionate night. She couldn't believe John from Jedward would be so.. manly.

She'd never experienced anything like that, and she doubt she ever would.


End file.
